mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Hell (TV)
Dr. Hell is the main antagonist of Mazinger Z and the archenemy of Juzo and Koji Kabuto. A mad scientist bent on conquering the world he uses the Mechanical Beasts as well as a group of lieutenants he personally created to achieve his goal. He was killed in the final assault on his island fortress. However, he is later revealed to have been revived in Great Mazinger as the Great Marshall of Hell, the military commander of the Mycenae Empire with the death of Great General of Darkness. Background It is unknown if Dr. Hell had another name but he originally came from Germany. He once served in WWII as a medic, meeting Count Brocken and starting the process to make him into a cyborg. He was part of the expedition to Bardos with Professor Juzo Kabuto. There the remains of the Mycenae Empire were discovered and with it, the Mechanical Beasts. Dr. Hell took advantage of this situation and recreated the Mechanical Beasts to kill the other scientists and start his plans for world domination. Dr. Hell eventually stumbled upon a tomb where halves of a male and a female mummy were found that Hell used to create his first lieutenant Baron Ashura. He later completed Count Brocken and Viscount Pygman while spending the next several years recreating the Mechanical Beasts to build an army. However, Dr. Hell found out that Prof. Kabuto survived and sent Baron Ashura to kill him believing him to be the only threat to his plans. Appearance Dr. Hell is a surprisingly tall and well-built elderly man with long gray hair, moustache, and beard. Unlike his enemy, Prof. Kabuto, Dr. Hell is in much better shape. His most unique features are his light purple skin and his eyes have yellow scelera and black irises. Personality Dr. Hell is a powermad scientist bent on ruling the world with an iron fist. To do this, he not above killing innocent people to achieve his goals. He is also gets rather annoyed with his lieutenants failures as well as the bickering between Baron Ashura and Count Brocken. But the biggest thorn in his side is the Mazinger Z created by Juzo Kabuto and used by his grandson Koji Kabuto. Time and again, Dr. Hell tried to destroy the Mazinger and the Photon Power Laboratory; officially becoming the biggest threat to his plans. With his death and revival as the Great Marshall, revenge became the most important thing to Hell next to world domination. A major weakness Dr. Hell has is his pride and cruelty, unable to see the consequences of what is going to happen. Relationships Kabuto Family Dr. Hell made enemies with Juzo Kabuto after his assault on the expedition scientists. While Dr. Hell declares himself unstoppable he nevertheless saw Juzo as a threat and had one of his lieutenants kill him. But Juzo's death only got him more enemies with his grandson Koji Kabuto piloting the only threat to him, Mazinger Z. As Great Marshall of Hell, his hate for the Kabuto family and the Mazinger robots only increased as he nearly decimated Tetsuya Tsurugi piloting Great Mazinger and killed Juzo's son Kenzo Kabuto in cold blood. Subordinates Dr. Hell had created all of his lieutenants to serve him, his first Baron Ashura faithfully served him without question and would often compete with Count Brocken for his approval, especially after Dr. Hell became dissatisfied with Ashura's failures. Count Brocken also faithfully serves Hell but often lets his competition with Baron Ashura get in the way of the doctor's goal, much to the doctor's annoyance. His other lieutenant Viscount Pygman betrayed him to destroy the Mazinger on his own. Besides his lieutenants Hell had other problems controlling his subordinates, one of which was a reverse engineered robot from Prof. Kabuto's plans, Minerva X. Another was Dr. Schtroheim Heinrich, who after creating a Mechanical Beast deserted Dr. Hell to destroy the Mazinger with his own power. When the doctor was backed against a wall, he had no choice but to get help from Archduke Gorgon who would eventually abandon Hell of the Mycenae Empire's plans. History As Dr. Hell When Baron Ashura had successfully killed Prof. Kabuto, Dr. Hell began his attack with the Mechanical Beasts Garada K7 and Doublas M2. Aphrodite A is the first robot to put up defense but it is the arrival of Prof. Kabuto's completed giant robot, Mazinger Z that destroys them. Realizing that the Mazinger was the Professor's creation, Dr. Hell set in motion different plans to stop the Mazinger. For a while the flight capable Mechanical Beasts seemed to work until the use of the Oppai Missile System and later the Jet Scrander. With Baron Ashura's repeated failures, Dr. Hell introduces Count Brocken but Brocken has as much success as Ashura (sometimes because of their bickering). Furthermore, he is met with betrayal several times even by his lieutenant Viscount Pygman and later by Dr. Heinrich. Out of ideas, Dr. Hell is forced to make an alliance with the mysterious Archduke Gorgon (who is later revealed to be sent by the Mycenae Empire to destroy the Mazinger by manipulating Dr. Hell). Gorgon assists Dr. Hell in providing Ghost Mechanical Beasts (later Warrior Beasts) but even these fell to the Mazinger. Eventually even Baron Ashura fell. After so many battles Koji and his allies assualt Dr. Hell's island fortress. Losing the battle despite using his remaining Mechanical Beasts, Dr. Hell attempts to retreat in his air fortress Gool only to be shot down by the Mazinger killing Dr. Hell and Brocken. Great Marshall of Hell In an ironic twist of fate, the people who used Hell bring him back to life to lead the Mycenae army. Now dubbed Great Marshall of Hell, Hell begins his quest for vengeance against the Photonic Research Lab. Unlike his predecessor Great General of Darkness, Hell is less charismatic and is losing faith with the empire despite being just as cruel. Hell finally gets his chance to strike back against the Photonic Research Lab, nearly destroying the Mazinger Z's successor Great Mazinger only to be stopped by a returned Z and Koji. However, while Hell cannot destroy the power plant, he succeeds in destroying the lab and Kenzo Kabuto with it. Great Mazinger's pilot Tetsuya Tsurugi and Koji team up along with Venus A and Diana A to once and for defeat the Mycenae empire. At the end of the struggle, Hell is killed by the Mazinger robots. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Dr. Hell's Army Category:Mycenae Empire Category:Mazinger Z Villains Category:Great Mazinger Villains Category:Villains